


The Scorpio Song (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: What shall we do with the drunken sailor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpio Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

What shall we do with a clapped out spaceship?  
What shall we do with a clapped out spaceship?  
What shall we do with a clapped out spaceship?  
Early in the morning

CHORUS  
We will fight the Federation,  
We will fight the Federation,  
We will fight the Federation  
Early in the morning.

Fit it with a teleport in just five minutes....

Steal a space drive to make it faster.......

Power it up with feldon crystals..........

Paint it all over in day-glo orange........

Hang a pair of fluffy dice upon the console.........

That's what we'll do with a clapped out spaceship..........


End file.
